1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a control system for discharging fuel vapor generated in a fuel tank of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 1-131619 discloses a typical valve device for controlling fuel vapor from a fuel tank having a filler tube. The valve device is arranged to discharge the fuel vapor from the fuel tank and the filler tube to a charcoal canister until a liquid fuel level in the fuel tank is raised to the upper portion of the filler tube. The discharging of the fuel vapor is controlled by one float disposed in the valve device. Accordingly, when the liquid fuel from the fuel tank lifts the float to close the communication between the filler tube and the charcoal canister is simultaneously closed. Therefore, in order to smoothly discharge the fuel vapor of the fuel tank and the filler tube during the fueling from the filler tube, it is necessary to accurately set the valve device at a proper height level which is the same as that of the upper portion of the filler tube. This setting of the valve device largely limits the flexibility of the part layout and design of automotive vehicles.